


Неправильные

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Неправильные

_Однажды было Слово. И слово стало плотью. ©Ингер Кристенсен_   


Бессмысленно. Смешно. Нелепо и ужасно безрассудно.

Сама мысль о том, что его соулмейт еще не родился ― абсурдна. 

Словно насмешка над ним, его жизнью и магией. 

Джеймс горько улыбается и идет в неприметный дом на окраине Лютного. Тот как раз находится неподалеку от теневого квартала и можно не бояться увидеть отбросы магического мира. Тут живут нищие, безнадежно больные, брошенные, оставленные и раздавленные. Кем угодно: судьбой, жизнью, обществом, долгами и войной. Сквибы, полукровки, маглорожденные и магические существа, которым нет места ни в одном из миров. 

Может быть, его соулмейт уже мертв?

Кто знает.

Джеймс поправляет рукава мантии, скороговоркой бормочет пароль и проходит в открывшийся проем. Немногословный рыжий парень ведет его в хорошо знакомую комнату. Не в первый раз здесь. И не в последний.

Слова, равно как и магия, материальны. Бегут, текут, переливаются друг в друга и разлетаются по телу чернильными брызгами. Джеймс ощущает их движение постоянно. 

Что там Неназываемый с его темной меткой. Одна татуировка против дюжины. Джеймс покрыт ими с ног до головы. Он надеется, пытается и ищет свою половину с помощью рисунков на теле. Все, что появляется на твоей коже, будет отражаться и у твоего соулмейта.

Джеймс приходит за новой татуировкой в моменты дикого отчаяния. Он верит, отчаянно верит, что на коже его пары будут те же стигмы.

Немой крик. Безмолвная молитва. Знак на коже, что он ждет и верит. Несмотря на то, что надежды уже нет. Джеймс ощущает жгучую боль, когда краска проникает под кожу вместе со словами заклятья. Запястье горит, но это дает иллюзию жизни. Будто крапивой стегнули по коже и вот-вот появятся первые волдыри. Он не одинок. Он не пустышка, у которой нет ничего. Он обязательно справится.

Слезы текут по лицу, и он точно знает, что это не от боли. 

В семнадцать лет наступает взросление. Прозрение, что теперь детство позади. Сожаление, что нельзя ничего исправить и что уже ничего не будет так, как раньше. Иногда незнание куда лучше, чем горькая правда. 

А правда в том, что метки у Джеймса Поттера, самого завидного жениха по мнению Ведьмополитена ― нет. 

Сириус встречает его молчаливой поддержкой и бутылкой сливочного пива ― ничего крепче сейчас ему нельзя, хоть и хочется напиться до огненных пикси. Гостиная факультета кажется чужой и холодной. Джеймс кутается в красно-желтый плед и радуется теплому Ремусу, привалившемуся с другой стороны. Тот как печка и в другой время он бы начал возмущаться, но не сейчас.

Ему холодно, но все идет изнутри. Словно в груди кусок льда, который и не думает таять.  
Жаль, нет такого заклятия, что согрело бы душу. 

Он успевает задремать, когда ему шепчут на ухо:

― Смотри, Джим, ― и пихают под бок, ― Эванс пришла. Наверняка опять с Нюниусом шлялась.

Джеймс открывает глаза и смотрит на осторожно шагающую к креслу Лили. То находится напротив, чуть в тени и разглядеть ее сложно. Джеймс подмечает худые руки и рыжие волосы, практически сливающиеся по цвету с обивкой. В руках ее букет цветов, тонких и со слегка помятыми стеблями. Лили кутается в плед, точно так же как и он. Накрывается едва ли не с головой. Поджимает под себя ноги и смотрит в пляшущее пламя камина.

Они на последнем курсе. Кроме Эванс, талантливой маглокровки, с ними учатся еще четыре девушки. И за все семь лет учебы она ни с кем близко не общалась. Ни с кем не пыталась подружиться.   
Единственный, с кем она становится похожа на человека ― слизеринец и полукровка Северус Снейп. Нюниус. Змеюка подколодная. 

Их однокурсник и такой же изгой, как и Эванс.

Она кажется потерянной и Джеймс невольно смотрит на нее, наблюдает за тонкими пальцами, что комкают цветы, отрывая лепестки один за одним. Те оседают на ворсистой ткани неряшливыми светлыми пятнами.

Она кажется потерянной. Словно звезда, упавшая во тьму и не успевшая узнать обратной тропы.   
Ремус о чем-то тихо переговаривается с Сириусом. Джеймс не прислушивается. Боль от свежей татуировки оседает горечью бадьяна где-то внутри. Почему-то ему кажется, что Эванс его поймет. Может быть, она тоже без метки и потому так растеряна. 

Может быть, она получила в спутники не того, кого ждала. 

Джеймс прикрывает ресницы и проваливается в теплую пелену сна. Почему-то пахнет сиренью и ландышами. От этого хочется спать еще больше.

***

Боль от татуировки проходит спустя несколько дней. Джеймс ощущает, как та оживает, начинает двигаться, сливаться, знакомиться с другими. Иногда они сливаются в одно целое, и тогда Джеймс ощущает биение сердца поверх своего. Словно он слышит свою пару. Фантом, но именно он заставляет его жить. Не дает сойти с ума и вытаскивает на поверхность. 

― Мне кажется, у Эванс проблемы.

Сириус, всегда веселый и готовый помочь с любой шалостью, сейчас необычайно тих и серьезен. Джеймсу интересно, почему тот вообще обращает внимание на ту, до которой ему не было дела целых шесть лет, но потом приходит озарение.

Они все повзрослели. Переросли детские обиды и привычки. И научились замечать то, что раньше бы посчитали неважным. 

― Почему это говоришь мне ты, а не Ремус или Питер? 

Джеймс смотрит внимательно в синие, с чуть серым отливом глаза друга и тот отворачивается, заходится смущенным кашлем.

― С кем бы она ни возилась, она с Гриффиндора. Помогать своим ― разве это не девиз нашего факультета?

― Кажется, ты что-то напутал, ― Джеймс насмешливо смотрит на порозовевшего ушами друга. Тот совершенно не умеет врать. Однако он прав. Если у Эванс проблемы, то они могут попробовать ей помочь. Если она вообще захочет принимать эту помощь. Рыжая не из тех людей, что будут благодарны за вмешательство. Скорее, примет это за подачку и пошлет к Мордреду.

Пробовали уже. 

Отвадить от Снейпа, пригласить в Хогсмид, подсказать правильные книги по сложным темам.   
Всех охочих Лили Эванс отправляла по одному известному адресу или уходила молча, бросив такой красноречивый взгляд, что вся охота сблизиться пропадала на корню.

Джеймс невольно ловит себя на мысли, что ему интересно. Что проблемы Лили Эванс, надуманные или настоящие, отвлекают от собственной боли. Заставляют переключаться.

Он следит за ней после занятий, использует мантию-невидимку и ничуть не стесняется того, что идет в заброшенный туалет для девочек. Он не собирается подглядывать, только проследит, чтобы с девушкой все было в порядке.

И видит, как симпатичное лицо Эванс кривится от боли, а тонкие аккуратные пальцы раздирают грудную клетку в кровь, расцарапывают и цепляют что-то. Тонкие, белые окровавленные стебли вьются вдоль ребер, оплетают белую кожу, прорываются влажными головками цветов. Ландыши и сирень. Шиповник и еще незнамо какой букет цветет в буквальном смысле на Лили. 

Та живой рассадник для цветов и смотреть за тем, как с глухим всхлипом она выдирает из себя окровавленные цветы ― неожиданно неприятно. 

Закушенная до крови нижняя губа лопается и струйки крови текут не только по школьной юбке, но и подбородку. Смешиваются со слезами. 

Джеймс стоит тихо и не смеет дышать. Он не знает, как облегчить её боль, так как не сталкивался с подобным. Не знает, может ли подойти к ней и помочь. Не знает, имеет ли на это право. У каждого человека есть гордость, а у рыжей Лили ее через край.

Он о таком только краем уха слышал. Некоторые маглорожденные становятся обретенными. Теми, кто отмечен самой магией. Только у всего есть своя цена и они платят за это своеобразным проклятием. Если их пара не ответит взаимностью, сквозь них растут цветы и медленно убивают. 

Лекарства от этого нет и Джеймс мысленно смеется.

Кажется, у Эванс дела еще хуже, чем у него.

Они оба неправильные и жаль, что не могут быть вместе. 

Может быть, тогда бы их боль утихла.

Ненамного. Ненадолго.

Желательно ― навсегда.


End file.
